


That I'm Your Destiny

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo is excited about Cass' big chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I'm Your Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27. All caught up. Yay for me. I dunno. Just wanted something short and sweet for this song. 
> 
> Song of the day is True To Your Heart from Mulan.

Enzo hugs Cass. “You’ve got a shot at a title, man!” 

“I know,” Cass says, lifting Enzo off his feet as he hugs him back. “You know I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“You’d be further, I’m sure.” 

“’Zo, you’re the reason I’m halfway decent on the mic. Without you, I would be useless on mic and if I can’t talk, I can’t be champ. But if I am champ, if I get that title, it’s because of you.” Cass sets him down, then leans in and kisses him. “I love you, ‘Zo.”

“I love you, Cass.” Enzo throws his arms around Cass’s neck and holds on. “I’ll be right there beside you, as long as you let me.” 

“I need my ‘Zo beside me all the time. Forever won’t be long enough,” Cass says, grinning at his boyfriend. Enzo laughs and kisses him again. 

the end


End file.
